callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Predator (Field Order)
Predator appears as a Field Order in Call of Duty: Ghosts in the map Ruins, received via Care Package. It behaves similarly to the Juggernaut Maniac and the Michael Myers Field Order reward, with a few new additions similar to its abilities in the Predator movies. Weapons and Equipment The Predator has a wide variety of weapons and abilities to use at his disposal: *Wristblades that replace the standard melee attack. They are activated by pressing the melee button, as the fire button will not work for this attack. This attack is very much like Michael Myer's axe: a no-lock-on swing with the melee speed of the Tactical Knife attachment. *Predator Cannon mounted on the player's shoulder, which will lock on to enemies in the field of view. Can be fired using the fire button once locked on, and a prompt on the screen to fire will let the player know an enemy is locked. Enemies using the Incog perk can still be targeted. However, it cannot lock on to aircraft. **The cannon is extremely powerful, being able to kill even a Juggernaut in one shot. *The Predator can turn invisible if standing still for a few seconds. While it should be noted that the player will not be completely invisible, as there is a telltale shimmer of their body, they will still be very difficult for enemies to detect. However, the player will not be invisible when sprinting, shooting, or stabbing with his weapons. *Thermal vision which can be activated using the ADS button. The environment will become a mixture of blues while enemies will be highlighted in bright orange and red. Enemies using the Incog perk will not be highlighted. *When the Predator is near death, they will drop into a last stand mode, and activate the Predator Self-Destruct. An animation will show a bomb on its left wrist being activated, and after detonation it will kill every player on the enemy team in a similar manner to the K.E.M. Strike. The Predator also does his maniacal laugh as the five second timer counts down after the device's activation. Due to the Predator having the self-destruct mechanism, it is statistically the strongest field order, the strongest Juggernaut, and among the strongest killstreaks in the Call of Duty series, incorporating the agility of a Juggernaut Maniac, an extreme sense of stealth, a great explosive ordnance weapon, and guaranteeing to kill the entire enemy team with the self-destruct mechanism. In most games, a player that receives the Predator will have the biggest influence on the match's outcome, especially in Team Deathmatch where the self-destruct mechanism will claim many victims, guaranteed. Gallery Obtaining Predator CoDG.png|Obtaining the Predator Field Order Predator Thermal Vision CoDG.png|The Predator's thermal vision and invisibility being used Predator Field Order 3rd person CoDG.png|The Predator in 3rd person. Trivia *Melee kills with the Predator show as knife kills in the killfeed, while kills caused by explosions will show the regular K.E.M. Strike killfeed icon. *Damaging the Predator will show a Juggernaut hitmarker. *The K.E.M. Strike that is activated upon the Predator's death is a reference to the movies and other media in which the Predator appears in, where upon defeat it will activate a nuclear explosive via its Wrist Gauntlet. *The countdown sound for the timer for the K.E.M. strike upon death uses the same countdown sound from the various Predator movies. **A faint laughing can be heard when this happens, which is a reference to the first Predator movie when the Predator activates its explosive device after being defeated by Dutch. As Dutch runs away, the Predator is heard laughing maniacally before the bomb detonates. *The alien markings on the right side of the Predator's HUD are the same type as used in the film and game series. *Dramatic music also plays along when using the Predator. *If the player tries to use any pointstreaks, a message will appear on-screen saying, "Killstreaks violate the Predator code." External links *Predator lore Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Field Order Rewards Category:Guest Characters Category:Playable Characters